


Super Resistente

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: +18, Alcohol, M/M, PWP, WolfYuu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram tiene una alta tolerancia al alcohol, ¿cual es el secreto de su borrachera? La curiosidad de Gisela, junto a un invento de Anissina, harán que Yuuri sufra las consecuencias. Wolfyuu, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Resistente

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** +18  
>  **Advertencia:** PWP, trama, ¿qué trama? Sexo sin sentido.  
>  **Pareja:** Wolfyuu, el fandom necesita mas de eso xD  
>  Para mas info sobre las novelas y el manga de MaruMA / Kyou Mara Maou pueden visitar mi blog en tumblr "redglassesgirl-maruma".

**Super resistente - Oneshot**

.

.

.

Quiero verlo.

Lady Gisela se encuentra parada lejos de un grupo de cinco hombres que conversan y ríen animadamente. Los vasos en las manos van y vienen. Los dos nobles de mayor prestigio con el cabello negro como la noche no consumen alcohol, el resto ya está entonado. A excepción de una sola persona.

El cabello rubio como el oro enmarca su rostro al mover la cabeza, su conversación con el rey continua amena. A su lado, el Daikenja parece obtener demasiada atención de un Josak demasiado suelto, mientras que Lord Weller observa callado sonriendo mucho mas de lo normal. Por lo menos dos de ese grupo ya están claramente entonados, pero son tres personas las que consumen vino sin parar.

Tiene muchas ganas de verlo. Es tentador, como un secreto jamás revelado.

Existen rumores sobre la alta tolerancia a la bebida de Lord von Bielefeld. Gisela observa la frescura del joven y luego hacia otro lado, la mesa donde la servidumbre ha dejado las botellas acumula un cadáver tras otro.

Le molesta verlo sonreír como si nada y terminar otro vaso como fuera agua. ¿Como es posible? Las cejas de la soldado están tan fruncidas que se parecen tanto al gesto del primer hijo que podría considerarse plagio. Lord von Voltaire, el hombre con eterna mala cara, no está presente para la ocasión.

Su observación se ve interrumpida por una breve conversación con algunos conocidos, pero tarde o temprano su aburrimiento vuelve a llevarla hacia el mismo lugar. Aunque ha pasado un rato largo, y Josak acosa mucho mas notoriamente a Su Alteza, y Conrart parece haber entrado en el segundo estadio de la borrachera con cambios radicales hacia la depresión, Wolfram sigue fresco como una lechuga. Gisela hace una mueca.

—Oh vaya, nunca pensé que alguien más que sus hermanos podría parecerse tanto a Gwen.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —pregunta sin hacer mucho caso al comentario de su amiga.

Anissina echa hacia atrás su cabello rojo fuego quitándolo de su hombro con un movimiento típico de su preponderancia y coloca una mano en su cadera sacando pecho. La botella de un color oscuro aterrador brilla al presentarla como el centro de atención. —¡Por supuesto! ¡Ta-ran! —Efectos de sonido incluidos.

—Perfecto.

Hay algo maligno en la forma en que Gisela puede hacer sonar algunas palabras. Es poco probable que alguien engañado por su lado dulce pueda creer eso posible. Pero ese tipo de impresiones erróneas son iguales a pensar que Anissina es tierna. Duran pocos segundos hasta que dejan ver la hilacha.

La soldado toma la botella sin vueltas, acostumbrada a ignorar la parafernalia de la noble. Con una sonrisa dulce y una postura perfecta para una ama de casa o dueña de una posada, Gisela camina directo hacia su presa... no, objetivo... no, es... ¿amigo? El noble suficientemente cercano para usar su nombre de pila.

—Wolfram.

El aludido voltea curioso y sonríe arqueando la comisura de sus labios al verla, esperando a ver que es lo que quiere.

—¿Te gustaría probar un licor que traje especialmente para esta ocasión?

Los ojos del tercer hijo relucen, es una de esas sorpresas que le gustan. —¿De dónde es?

Imágenes del extraño laboratorio de Anissina pasan por su mente fugazmente, pero no hay un cambio visible en su expresión exterior. —Fue un regalo, nada digno de mencionar, pero creo que es del tipo de bebida de tu agrado así que estaba segura de que tienes que probarlo.

Evadiendo la pregunta, Gisela quita el tapón de vidrio e inclina la botella apresurándolo a colocar el vaso en posición. No da pie a dudas o mas preguntas asegurándose de llenarlo completo. Ahora solo cuanta conque el sabor sea lo suficientemente bueno para que le de mas de un trago.

La propuesta para la científica había sido clara: haz algo que pueda voltear a un caballo, pero no porque este muerto. Se había asegurado de ser muy clara, bien a su manera, de que el liquido de Anissina no carcomiera ninguna superficie al derramarlo sobre ella.

Un vaso de esa cosa debería ser como un catre de vino completo. No hay manera de que este tipo pudiera aguantarlo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar,y no soltar esta botella para que a ninguno de los sirvientes la incluyera en la fiesta privada de las sobras.

Lady Gisela está emocionada viendo como el borde del vaso se acerca a los labios del joven cuando una voz a su lado la interrumpe.

—Sargento... Oh, Lord von Bielefeld, ¡buenas noches! —titubea Dacascos y sus ojos divagan hacia el inusual color rojo de la bebida y a las manos de Gisela; claramente el hombre ya ha tomado algunos tragos pese a estar en servicio—. Vaya, Sarge, ¿es eso parte del nuevo pedido que llego de Karbelnikoff?

La emoción del soldado pasado de copas que no ha sido invitado a esta conversación es palpable, al igual que la irritación de Gisela. Ella voltea con esa sonrisa dulce que hace que Dacascos se ilusione un poco mas.

—Es demasiado fuerte —advierte Gisela, prefiriendo no entrar en detalles y esperando que continúe con lo que ha venido a hacer.

El pobre palurdo parece olvidar que esta es la calma antes de la tormenta y sigue pareciendo creer que recibirá algo inesperado.

—No es que ponga en duda sus palabras, pero ya sabe como puede ser de malo algo de una taberna.

—Dacascos...

—¿Si, Sarge..?. —algo le da la impresión de que en realidad ella no está tan de buen humor como parece—. Digo, L-Lady von Christ.

Apretando con mas fuerza la botella, Lady von Christ entorna los ojos y con una sonrisa mas intimidante que Lady Veneno da una orden irrefutable. —Desaparece.

—¡S-sí! ¡Ya mismo!

Luego habría tiempo para ver porque había venido a buscarla, pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes. Volteando hacia Wolfram nota que hablar sobre lo fuerte del alcohol no fue un error, él no parece intimidado para nada, de hecho hay un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes gracias al reto que esto presenta.

Ella sonríe arqueando los labios y él la imita ladeando la cabeza de forma simpática. Wolfram toma un sorbo sin despegar la vista y ambos esperan entre uno que otro comentario cordial acerca de lo bueno del regalo. Nada. No pasa nada y la sonrisa provocadora llena de confianza del tercer hijo sigue intacta.

Se supone que ese liquido tiene una alta concentración y debería hacer efecto enseguida, o al menos tras un par de minutos. Pero claramente ha pasado un rato largo y aun no pasa nada.

Gisela pasa la vista por el lugar. La relación de Lord Weller con una botella a medio tomar ha evolucionado, ahora la abraza enfurruñado mientras Su Majestad parece intentar animarlo. Josak y el Daikenja... Había comenzado a dudar hace un tiempo que el centro de atención del espía fuera solo una distracción pasajera, pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera correspondido. Al menos Su Alteza era un poco mas capaz de manejar la invasión del espacio personal que Su Majestad Yuuri.

Enojada, Gisela se apresura a encontrarse de nuevo con Lady von Karbelnikoff en una esquina del patio. Una antorcha elevada a buena altura sobre un poste ilumina el circulo donde ambas se paran a hablar.

—¿No me digas que hiciste algo raro y terminaste anulando el alcohol de la formula? —le recrimina mientras quita el tapón y huele—. Esto no huele a nada...

—No te recomiendo probarlo, querida —advierte la científica—, no dudo que las cosas de plebeyos que hayas probado fueran horrorosas, pero esta genialidad tiene un efecto un tanto diferente. No seria el mismo golpe que el de algún alcohol barato de vaya a saber donde.

Gisela la observa con dudas sin despegar su rostro del pico de la botella. —¿Lo probaste?

—Por supuesto —asegura con una expresión ofendida.

—Pero no está funcionado —se queja la soldado llevándose el nudillo del dedo a la boca.

—Dale tiempo.

—Ya pasaron como quince o veinte minutos.

—Lo que afecta al sistema no es la cantidad de alcohol, sino la manera en como se absorbe. Nada que una pequeña inyección de maryoku no pudiera mejorar. Pero hay que admitir que su aguante está superando mis expectativas. ¡Que interesante!

El brillo de emoción por la experimentación en los ojos de Anissina es tan aterrador como siempre.

—¿Con qué lo probaste exactamente...? —pregunta Gisela en tono casual, ya sabe que ella odia probar sus propias maquinas y brebajes. ¿Será posible contar con Lord von Voltaire a distancia?

—¿No dijiste que tenia que tumbar un caballo?

.

.

.

Yuuri está tan aburrido.

Ser abstemio no significa que no pueda disfrutar una fiesta, pero aunque es con su circulo cercano, y en algo parecido a un cóctel informal, ya está cansado de hablar de política o cosas banales con uno que otro noble poco conocido.

Y todo el mundo está entonado o pasado de rosca a esta hora, así que la charla casual ya no es algo agradable. Suele mantenerse alejado de la gente en este estado, porque a su criterio la cultura extrajera tiene muchas permisiones respecto al espacio personal.

Yuuri ya está casando de tratar de levantarle el animo a Conrart y evadir la constante pregunta de si sus bromas son tan malas, o porque su sonrisa no es tan especial como la de Wolfram, o porque le parece que su voz es tan melodiosa. Incluso si lo quiere mucho, su boca no puede convertirse en una catarata constante de halagos para ponerle contento cuando se deprime. Al menos ha descubierto otro agujero en la fachada del hombre perfecto, sus borracheras son una prueba a la paciencia.

Wolfram no está por ninguna parte, y al ubicar con la mirada a su mejor amigo, este sigue en el mismo lugar. Es tan embarazoso. ¡Abrasarse así en frente de todos! Josak le cae muy bien, pero aun no está seguro sobre que piensa de esta revelación. Murata no parece tan incomodo con la atención del hombre de los bíceps de acero, si él esta contento...

Vuelve a mirar a Conrart y duda si ir a preguntar si ha visto donde está Wolfram, pero su padrino parece dormitar sobre la mesa, así que decide que mejor no. Murata y Josak... No puede preguntar nada a esos dos. Al observar hacia donde antes se encontraban Anissina y Gisela teniendo una conversación de mujeres en la cual seguramente no seria capaz de participar, ve que la inventora se ha ido.

Gisela se acerca por su cuenta y agradece su suerte, aunque está un poquito nervioso como siempre que tiene que hablar con ella.

—¿Cómo está pasando la noche, Su Majestad? Luce aburrido.

Yuuri ríe suavemente sin poder disimular que da justo en el clavo. —Bien. Pero ya estaba pensando en ir a dormir.

Lady Gisela sonríe amable con una pequeña intención oculta y saca el tema. —Ya veo, pero, ¿no planea esperar a Su Excelencia?

—De hecho, no se dónde esta Wolfram, desapareció hace un rato y...

Yuuri se queda a media frase con la boca abierta, Gisela abre los ojos y sus labios se vuelven una linea horizontal recta. Por la puerta del castillo viene de vaya a saber donde el ex Príncipe con una pose un tanto atípica de él y la ropa más suelta que de costumbre. A ambos les resulta extraño que al salir asi al patio no muchos lo estén mirando, porque una vez le pones la vista encima seria difícil dejar de mirar.

El chaleco ha desaparecido y la camisa tiene lo que se considera demasiados botones abiertos. Se pasa la mano por el cabello y pone una expresión que pide a gritos un baldazo de agua para recrear la portada perfecta de novela romántica barata para amas de casa. En palabras de la Tierra, está tan sexy que rompería el lente de una cámara antes de la foto.

La cara del rey es un poema. Hay muchos sentimientos encontrados en ella, como no poder decidir si cerrar esa camisa o abrirla del todo.

A pasos rápidos y seguros, Wolfram se acerca a ellos pero su vista está enfocada en Su Majestad. Dentro de su cerebro se repite un mantra tan fuerte —Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri— que casi se puede escuchar en voz alta.

Ser el centro de la total atención de su prometido —en este estado especial— tiene perdido al pobre chico beisbolista. Para cuando Lord von Bielefeld pone una mano sobre su hombro y despliega una de esas sonrisas encandiladoras ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué haces aun aquí en el patio? —pregunta con un brillo poco usual en los ojos—, me has hecho tener que venir a buscarte.

Lady Gisela lo observa fijamente coquetear con el pobre rey que no sabe donde meterse. Al parecer Su Majestad no es tan inocente como ella pensaba, ya que capta la situación de inmediato. Su Excelencia en este estado supone un problema para alguien que se incomoda tan fácilmente con las demostraciones afectuosas en publico.

Wolfram le recuerda muchísimo a alguien. Al principio no está segura quien, pero no tiene que pensar demasiado para que la silueta de Su Majestad la ex Reina venga a su mente. De tal madre, tal hijo.

Lord von Bielefeld desliza la mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri y la lleva hacia su cuello y por detrás de su cabeza en una caricia demasiado osada para el patio lleno de invitados. Estas cosas suelen suceder de puertas de la habitación para dentro, pero se ve tan extrañamente encantador que Yuuri sonríe contento y ruborizado.

Gisela solo se queda mirando en silencio el interesante intercambio sin palabras. Su curiosidad sobre cuanta bebida puede aguantar Wolfram ha sido zanjada, y ya ha descubierto que clase de borrachera afecta al tercer hijo. Ahora está mas interesada en como el Maou Yuuri va a manejar esta situación.

Cuando el nota la intensa mirada de la soldado, vuelve a la realidad de golpe y sus ojos van y vienen entre ella y Wolfram. Pone distancia en seguida empujándolo hacia atrás por los hombros, pero la sorpresa en el rosto del noble dura poco y una sonrisa juguetona toma su lugar. Sin poder hacer nada, de un momento a otro lo tiene encima de nuevo.

—Vamos a al cama —le dice en voz baja cerca de la oreja, un escalofrío atraviesa su cuerpo, mezcla de excitación y miedo.

—Amm... estamos en publico, puedes... Puedes ¿no acercarte tanto? —responde de la misma manera en voz baja y deja escapar una carcajada suave entrecortada.

Gisela sigue observando, conteniendo una sonrisa divertida, solo se ha quedado para poner un poco mas de presión sobre el joven rey y ver que hace. Él parece bastante complacido con el lado indecoroso del heredero de Bielefeld. Con varias dudas despejadas esa noche —y al parecer siendo de las pocas personas sobrias que pueden confirmar una importante pieza de información y redoblar su apuesta en El Ranking del Preferido de Su Majestad mañana por la mañana— decide que es hora de dejarlos solos.

Yuuri no sabe donde meterse, o donde meter a su prometido. Observa a Gisela fuertemente ruborizado sin saber si quiere pedir perdón o algo de ayuda. Wolfram no va a dejar de abrazarlo, los ligeros besos que le da discretamente en el cuello lo preocupan más que intentar entender sus balbuceos. Para cuando Gisela se ríe y da media vuelta para irse, Wolfram continua su camino de tentaciones hasta su boca y ya es demasiado.

Tomando el control de la situación, comienza a arrastrarlo del brazo hacia una esquina donde una antorcha ilumina el patio con mas fuerza, pero el exceso de luz no es buena idea, así que decide arrastrarlo un poco mas allá. No tiene el valor de observar a su alrededor si alguien está mirando.

Es demasiado tarde para maldecir cuando se da cuenta de que lo dirige hacia el lado opuesto del castillo, ahora tendrá que arrastrarlo toda la vuelta para encaminarlo correctamente hacia la habitación. No le gusta la idea de exponer a Wolfram en este estado siendo que cualquiera podrá verlo.

Su inocente idea es ayudarlo a ponerse un poco más sobrio con un baño y meterlo en la cama, pero Wolfram lo empuja dentro de la pérgola mas cercana, y solo cae en cuenta de lo difícil será eso ya para cuando tiene la espalda contra uno de los pilares.

—Te ves increíble esta noche —le halaga tan directo como una flecha con su rostro a pocos centímetros—. Mm, eres tan apuesto. Este atuendo te sienta bien.

Sus ojos están mas verdes que nunca y relucen, sin importar la falta de luz en ese lugar, o puede que se deba a sus fantasías. Mientras escucha como repite cosas embarazosas que ya le ha oído decir antes sobre de su cabello y sus ojos, Yuuri se deja acariciar la mejilla sin poder verlo directamente a la cara.

El cuerpo del mazoku presiona insistentemente contra él y los besos caen uno detrás de otro sobre su cuello, que ha quedado expuesto al intentar evitar que lo bese en la boca. Ya era complicado resistirse si pone esa cara, y ahora se vuelve peor al insistir tanto.

—Oye, aun estamos en el patio... —pone de excusa suavemente, nervioso, apresurado a alejarlo de su cuerpo.

—No nos va a ver nadie —se defiende Wolfram, se lo nota sin aliento.

Aun si eso fuera verdad, Yuuri no puede concebir la idea de estar al aire libre. Es muy osado para alguien que ni siquiera soporta dejar la puerta de la habitación sin llave toda la noche.

—No me gusta estar afuera.

—Esta oscuro.

—Tengo frio, —y mucha vergüenza, pero eso es lo que no puede poner en palabras.

Wolfram lanza un contraataque perfecto: —Abrazarme, te mantendré caliente.

Eso suena especialmente mal para un japones, el doble sentido de un _abrazo_ no está ayudando, pero la frase en general suena mal en está situación.

—Pero si... S-si el rey desaparece, ¿no lo van a salir a buscar los soldados?

Podría llorar solo de imaginar que eso pasara.

—Todos creen que te has ido a dormir.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? ¡No trates de convencerme con ese tono porque ya te conozco!

Wolfram ríe un poco contra su mandíbula confirmando que tiene razón. A veces dice las cosas con una increíble seguridad, aunque no esté seguro de nada. Es su tono normal de hablar.

—Déjame besarte —se queja cansado de que Yuuri aleje la boca—, deja de resistirte. Aunque es lindo cuando te haces el difícil. —Siempre y cuando al final pueda obtener lo que quiere, sino seria algo muy frustrante.

El Maou continua escapando y aprieta los labios encaprichado cuando Wolfram logra colocar su boca sobre la suya. No está funcionando. Luego de un leve forcejeo lo besa una vez por la culpa de rechazarlo tanto. Le siguen dos o tres besos obligados más y es todo lo que puede aguantar antes de ladear el rostro de nuevo.

—Bésame en serio —insiste Wolfram—, ¿que fue eso de recién?

—Mmm... —refunfuña Yuuri haciéndole reír.

—Hoy estás especialmente testarudo.

Se le llama ocasión, tiempo y lugar, Wolfram. Pero el tercer hijo está demasiado borracho para pensar en eso.

Yuuri sabe que ha sido un beso muy malo, ¡no es como si lo estuviera intentando!

En el fondo de su mente está seguro que darle le gusto no ayudará en nada, que es peligroso dejarse llevar, y que Wolfram es terriblemente insistente —y mano larga— cuando se emociona.

Pero de todos modos voltea y le da un beso sobre los labios, al principio tímido, luego como siempre. Sabe a alcohol, y el olor se intensifica cuando Wolfram abre la boca. Al sentir su lengua vuelve cortar el beso. No es porque le desagrade su aliento.

—Vámonos —le pide apretando su brazo levemente para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras.

El aire es frio, se vuele consciente de que las enredaderas forman una pared que los cubre, pero aun así el viento se filtra por varios agujeros entre las hojas.

Cuando Wolfram apoya todo su peso contra él, siente su cuerpo completo mas lánguido que antes. Por un momento lo ataca el miedo de que esté demasiado borracho para caminar correctamente, pero cuando habla, su voz no titubea y parece algo lucida.

—No pares, me gusta cuando me besas así.

—¡Agh...! —se queja Yuuri y maldice interiormente, ¿como puede esperar que soporte que diga esas cosas con esa voz y esa cara?

Y maldijo de nuevo, por si las dudas, por la bronca de siempre terminar debilitándose tanto cuando este chico se pone así.

Wolfram vuelve a acercar su rostro, siente su lengua sobre los labios. Nervioso, logra continuar hasta soltarse un poco. Con los ojos cerrados no hay nada que le recuerde que están donde no deberían estar, excepto la brisa fría. Para lo que es el clima, Wolfram está demasiado caliente, su aliento y su respiración agitada son lo único que previene que se les congelen las narices.

Lord von Bielefeld mete las manos dentro de su chaqueta y forcejea bajo su chaleco hasta que logra sacar la camisa de sus pantalones. No se contiene para nada, en tan solo un segundo todo su brazo están dentro de su ropa y su mano llega a acariciar hasta sus omóplatos. El toque piel a piel sorprende a Yuuri. Su otra mano amenaza con hacer lo mismo sobre su pecho, pero no es posible por la falta de espacio.

El Maou se queja y trata de quitar la mano que se aferra a su estómago, solo logrando que vuelva hacia atrás y apriete mas el abrazo.

—No te emociones tanto —advierte, y obtiene una respuesta instantánea que le asusta.

—No puedo parar.

¿Qué tanto no puede parar? No es el punto de no retorno, ¿o si?

Yuuri mueve las caderas a un lado y lleva su pierna hacia adelante. Está duro.

—¡Oh rayos...! —No puede evitar decir en voz alta.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer con él? ¿Que le pasa a Wolfram? Poniéndose así de cachondo en el patio. Yuuri está enojado, pero no puede culparlo porque está borracho.

¿No podía emborracharse en la habitación? Sería mucho mas conveniente y mucho menos obsceno.

En este mismo momento recuerda el momento en que Wolfram apareció tan seductor en la fiesta, le había preguntado porque no fue a la cama... Es decir que ahí había estado esperando todo el tiempo, pero como él nunca fue terminaron en este lugar.

Es su culpa en cierta forma.

Un poco mas espabilado gracias a está emocionante revelación, Yuuri pregunta directo y sin vueltas: —¿Puedes llegar a la habitación?

La respuesta de Wolfram es colocar la mano de Yuuri sobre el bulto en sus pantalones, no hace falta mas que seguir tenuemente la forma con los dedos para notarlo. Ante la duda, aprieta un poco y comenta sin pensar debido a la sorpresa.

—¡...Santo cielo, estás como una piedra! ¿Como terminaste así? —Solo por las dudas aprieta un poco mas—. ¿...Es de verdad esto posible?

Wolfram sonríe y su aliento acaricia su mejilla. Susurrando cerca de en su oreja: —Te gusta.

No es una pregunta.

Sus caderas empujan hacia adelante aplastándose contra su mano mientras él lo tantea sin realmente mucha vergüenza. Está demasiado interesado en esta curiosidad anatómica, pocas veces experimentada en persona, si es que alguna vez le había pasado. ¿No se supone que la bebida tiene el efecto contrario en grandes cantidades?

Wolfram lo besa con muchas mas pasión que antes, encendido por las caricias malinterpretadas. Al intentar sacar su mano, él la sostiene con fuerza e incluso la lleva mas arriba hacia donde comienza el tiro alto de su pantalón. Yuuri se deja manipular distraído por la sensación de esta lengua que presiona contra la suya con fuerza. Está peligrosamente excitado, así que no se permite disfrutar mas, volviendo a cortar el beso.

—Si seguimos no vamos a poder volver a la habitación nunca.

No hay caso, no importa lo que diga eso no cambia el hecho de que Wolfram está revolviéndose sobre él desesperado.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Tras un breve silencio de estupefacción Yuuri es capaz de balbucear. —¡¿...Q-qué? ¿A-aquí, ahora? No, no, no, imposible. —Sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

—Mmmn... —Que ronronee suplicante sobre su cuello no va a funcionar, ¿o tal vez si?—. Lo digo en serio, quiero hacerlo contigo. Siempre quiero hacerlo. Pero hoy mas.

Como si fuera algo tierno, Yuuri responde un tanto meloso. —Ahh, yo también... N-no, ¡espera! Eso no es lo que quería decir, no era eso. ¡No podemos hacerlo aquí, ni hablar, ni loco! Estamos en el medio del patio, ¿estás hablando de desnudarte aquí, en serio? ¡Y hace mucho frio! Incluso si nadie nos ve vamos a morir de una pulmonía, pero no, espera, eso no es lo importante. No tengo las agallas de hacer algo como eso, apenas he podido sobrevivir esto, estoy en mi limite.

Wolfram pone cara de lastima. Es super efectivo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando continua insistiendo sobre algo que nunca va a pasar. —No hace falta sacarse la ropa...

—De ninguna jodida amanera.

Los ojos tan negros como el cielo estrellado relampaguean.

—S-si señor.

Ha funcionado, al menos parcialmente, Wolfram ahora tiene la cabeza recostada en su hombro y está callado. Hizo eso de entrecerrar los ojos, lo que todos dicen que lo hace ver malo, y ahora el tercer hijo se enfurruña y se resiste a dejar de acariciar su espalda debajo de la ropa, pero despacito.

Yuuri piensa que actúa muy similar a uno de sus perros cuando los regaña. Muy lentamente, Wolfram comienza a molestarle de nuevo para ver si puede besarle y el Maou decide que no va a resistirse. Habiéndose estado besuqueándose hace un rato pudo superar un poco la vergüenza.

Lo que empieza suavemente va incrementando en intensidad. El ruido lejano del relincho de un caballo y movimientos lo sobresalta y se le eriza la piel del miedo.

—Es en la entrada —susurra Wolfram—. Son los carruajes que se van.

—¿Ya es tan tarde...? ¿De verdad no nos están buscando?

—Parece que no.

—¿Qué clase de seguridad tenemos...?

—Puedes quejarte de eso mañana, yo estoy contigo ahora.

Yuuri le da un tope con la cabeza a modo de juego, pero sigue secretamente enojado. En este momento él único que está proteger al otro es él al cuidar de Wolfram, impidiendo que termine durmiendo en el piso en cualquier lado. Además, no le gusta cuando usaba esas frases de tipo cool como Conrart.

Un poco cansado y ya queriéndose ir realmente a su habitación pregunta algo retoricamente. —¿Qué haré contigo?

—Bésame. —Tiene un don nato para dar ordenes. Aunque a Yuuri mucho eso no le importa, verlo tan necesitado de su atención le pone.

Esta vez lo hace bien, besa con verdaderas ganas. Pese a las interrupciones Wolfram no ha dejado de revolverse encima de él todo el tiempo, es bueno para el frio, pero también es terriblemente incomodo. No de una mala manera. Es incomodo porque es tentador.

Solo haberse dado un poco de rienda suelta empeora la situación de su prometido. Yuuri lo sostiene más de lo que Wolfram cree, con las piernas flojas, ya es un caso completamente perdido. El exceso de excitación lo hace muy lindo, pero es difícil para un simple chico beisbolista no verse abrumado por una actitud tan sexy.

Se resiste a tocar los botones de su pantalón para abrirlo por mas que el noble insista. —Tócame —le pide Wolfram frustrado.

Al no hacer de inmediato lo que él quiere se revuelve aun mas contra él. Dudando de si realmente hacer algo como eso aquí, solo desabrocha los botones mas bajos y mete los dedos en la apertura de tela con timidez. Es intimidante como su prometido se apresura a hacer lo que él no se atreve y la piel caliente queda expuesta entre ambos.

No hay vuelta atrás, ruborizado y sin realmente estar concentrado en el beso lo masajea toscamente a puño cerrado. Hace demasiado frio para sentir el rostro tan caliente. Cuando Wolfram se reacomoda de lado Yuuri se da cuenta de que todo el tiempo hubo una reja de madera entre columna y columna de la pérgola. Apresurándose a tapar la desnudez de este chico obsceno Yuuri gira su cuerpo. El miedo de ser descubiertos le preocupa el doble, ya que al parecer a Wolfram le importa un bledo.

Que bueno es estar borracho y no saber lo que haces. Tal vez si él bebiera ambos estarían desnudos sobre ese congelado banco de piedra o algo parecido.

—Así... —Medio empalmado gracias a sus gemidos, Yuuri sigue las indicaciones empeñándose en la punta. Un toque suave, cuidadoso, pero al parecer también provocativo—. Me gusta cuando lo haces lento —continua susurrando cerca de su oído.

Hasta ahora creía saber bien que es lo que le gusta y que no a Wolfram, pero él nunca lo dice en voz alta. Ni tampoco lo había visto tan expresivo con su cuerpo como ahora. Tan perdido en el placer.

El rey pone mas empeño pensando que no deberían tardar mucho y el noble muerde su cuello con insistencia entre besos desesperados. Yuuri se tensa al sentirlo retorcerse así.

El chico en sus manos gruñe y se empeña en lamer detrás de su oreja, atacando un conocido punto débil. Sus labios húmedos se pegan a su piel y entre el aliento caliente dice suavemente: —Mmrn... Quiero hacértelo —sus palabras están avaladas por el meneo de sus caderas—. Durante toda la noche te veías especialmente lindo, quería estar a solas contigo.

—Mn —esa es toda la respuesta que Yuuri puede manejar.

—Eres aun mas lindo cuando estás avergonzado.

Usualmente Wolfram no es tan hablador, suele comunicarse con sus manos... sobre lugares poco apropiados, pero nunca con palabras poco apropiadas. Yuuri no sabe bien como manejarlo, el cerebro de este chico beisbolista promedio esta a punto de sobrecalentar.

Hay mas palabras y mas jadeos, ningún comentario al cual pueda responder. —Mmn, no pares, así... Nmh, estoy...

Caliente, quisiera comentar Yuuri, pero no lo hace, por supuesto. Su mano no se detiene.

—¿Quieres que te toque...? —el rey niega con la cabeza suavemente—. Quiero tocarte.

—Estoy bien —responde con voz ronca antes de que insista en hacer algo. Está excitado, pero no tanto como podría estarlo. Su estomago revuelto no deja de recordarle que no es el lugar donde le gustaría hacer eso, Wolfram puede disfrutarlo si le gusta, mientras lo haga rápido.

La voz del noble comienza a desesperarse más, eso aun resulta algo nuevo.

—Por favor... Ah, e-estoy... mmng —sus dientes se le clavan con mas fuerza en la base del cuello y se abrasa con fuerza colgándose de él—. Te quiero dentro, quiero hacértelo.

No puedes hacer todo al mismo tiempo Wolf. Su cuerpo reacciona ante esa primer propuesta con un entusiasmo que suprime al instante.

¿Que hubiera tenido que esperar de haberse encontrado con este Wolfram en su cama? Sospechaba que aunque una noche sin dormir lo haría muy feliz.

No necesita preguntar, aprovechando que él se sostiene aferrado a su cuello se apresura a tomar el pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero. Está mas que cerca, está a punto. A Yuuri se le entumece el estómago al sentirlo tensarse. El volumen de sus balbuceos aumenta y decide silenciarlo con un beso, aun así, nunca lo ha escuchado gemir tan fuerte al acabar. Incluso le da un poco de envidia.

¿Como pudiste aguantar tanto si estabas tan necesitado? A través de la corta distancia puede sentir con fuerza el latir acelerado de su corazón, incluso luego de que ha terminado todo. Wolfram suspira contra su boca y el aire se vuelve frio entre ellos. Yuuri pensó que si no le concedía este deseo iba a ser imposible volver a la habitación, pero al sentir como se le aflojan las rodillas comienza a dudar de si fue una buena idea.

—¿Estás bien...?

—No sabes cuanto te quiero... —es la respuesta, y un abrazo, y unos besos—, te quiero mucho... Mucho... Mucho...

—Tsk, estas muy borracho Wolf —se queja Yuuri, un poco sensible por sus palabras. No importa si es solo el balbuceo de un tipo medio inconsciente, aun así le afecta. Lo que pasa a continuación lo sobresalta por completo, Wolfram se deja caer y se desliza hasta el piso de rodillas—. ¡Wolf! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡No se te ocurra pensar en dormir en un lugar así! ¡...A-agh! ¡¿Qué, q-qué estás haciendo?!

Con las dos manos sobre sus caderas muerde a través de sus pantalones. Es una erección a media asta, pero la reacción es inmediata. No importa el frio, no importa el lugar, va a palpitar por una atención como esa bajo cualquier circunstancia. Traidor.

—¡No hagas eso, no es necesario!Vamos a la habitación por favor.

—No puedes ir así —retruca la figura con la cara hundida en su entrepierna. Su aliento caliente le llega a través de la tela, mastica con demasiado énfasis, es fácil sentir la estimulación—. Quiero que lo disfrutes también.

No es como si estuviera tan excitado.

—¿...Aquí no? —Yuuri traga con dificultad, ni siquiera puede entonarlo como una afirmación—. Te dejare... Te dejare hacer lo que quieras luego...

Es una oferta osada, Wolfram suele querer hacer cosas desvergonzadas, como dejar todas las velas encendidas.

—...Realmente quiero hacer esto, mnh. —Eso significa no. Tampoco va a hablar mas, Wolfram ocupa su boca enseguida con lo que acaba de sacar de sus pantalones.

—¡...O-oye, espera! Oye... ey... om... Mng... ah.

Con las manos apoyadas contra el enrejado de madera, Yuuri hunde la cabeza entre sus hombros y ladea el rostro hasta perderlo dentro del alto cuello de su chaqueta. Es una forma de evitar el frio y de sentirse protegido, como para sentirse bien escondido. Wolfram hace algo nuevo que nunca ha sentido antes, es demasiado indecente incluso para su soltura usual. Incluso si es imposible seguir avanzando, empuja el rostro contra su ingle de una forma en la que puede sentir su boca sobre la piel desnuda escondida entre los pliegues de la ropa. Descubrir que esa parte de su cuerpo puede llegar tan lejos hace que su cabeza se llene de imágenes indebidas.

El sonido no está ayudando, la succión constante le hace fruncir el ceño y apretar la lengua contra el paladar. Está tan nervioso que su corazón retumba en su cabeza. Por un momento piensa que está demasiado nervioso para llegar al limite rápido, pero es fácil agitarse con Wolfram tan empeñado en su labor. Hasta que vuelve a sentir la brisa de la noche sobre la piel húmeda.

Nota lo ansioso que está Wolfram por hacer todo lo que pueda al mismo tiempo, acaricia su piel debajo de la ropa, lame, lo besa y lo provoca. Pero el frio le da la excusa perfecta para pensar que es mejor estar dentro que fuera, y no terminar de admitir cuanto adora esa sensación increíble que acaba de descubrir. Sin pensarlo demasiado, despega el rostro de Wolfram su cuerpo. —Como antes...

Hizo uso de todo su atrevimiento para poner sus deseos en palabras, la sonrisa complacida de su prometido, que claramente comprende que es lo que le gusta, solo incrementa el fuego que arde en su rostro.

Si antes ponía empeño, ahora pone el doble. Sus encuentros sexuales hasta ahora fueron muy íntimos, pero aun había cierto recelo a exponer todo ante el otro. Amenos, disfrutables, tal vez incluso sentimentales, pero no tan pasionales. Ni mucho menos desaforados. El salvajismo y la perdida de los limites es tan o mas excitante que el acto en si mismo.

No dura mucho, el clímax llega sin aviso previo y lo hace estremecer. Los espasmos son fuertes, aunque jadee no logra sentir el aire helado que antes le lastimaba la garganta. Todo se desvanece durante unos segundos a excepción de la fantasía realizada de liberarse dentro. Ya es un tanto tarde para hacer preguntas sobre eso, y ni se le ocurre mencionarlo en los momentos siguientes a concretar. Wolfram lo besa cerca de la base y mantiene recostada la cabeza contra su cuerpo, le gustaría ayudarle a ponerse en pie pero no tiene la fuerza.

Tras recobrar el aliento y guardar todo lo que no debería estar a la vista de nuevo en su ropa interior, le tiende la mano y lo recibe cuando se acurruca contra su cuerpo de nuevo. Extrañaba su calor. Wolfram no hace comentarios, solo lo abraza con fuerza, y Yuuri responde apretándolo mas fuerte. Aunque le ha encantado, aun se arrepiente un poco de haber dado el brazo a torcer, y ya harto de estar a la intemperie decide guiarlo de vuelta hacia el castillo.

Los guardias estupefactos de verlos aparecer desde el patio trasero no saben bien que hacer, pero ambos los ignoran y avanzan por los pasillos mas apegados que de costumbre. Es extrañamente fácil caminar lado a lado con los cuerpos rozando tanto que podrías tropezar, el calor que comparten es incluso mejor que el ambiente de la habitación con la hoguera encendida.

Wolfram permanece en modo piloto automático hasta el ultimo segundo, pero justo antes de que Yuuri estuviera por ayudarle a entrar en la cama intercambia sus posiciones y lo hace golpear sus rodillas en el borde para luego caer de espaldas en ella inevitablemente. Rebotan en el mullido colchón cubierto con una fina manta de piel esponjosa. El rose del rostro frio de Wolfram contra su cuerpo se siente mil veces mas suave que la seda mas cara del reino.

Aun está con la cabeza en las nubes por lo de antes. La efusividad del ex príncipe se le contagia con facilidad. Deja de preocuparse tanto por los detalles abrazándolo con fuerza, incluso rodeándolo con las piernas, pasando los dedos por entre el cabello amarillo como el oro. Las velas están encendidas, pero pronto se convertirán en restos de cera.

El ruido de los besos se mezcla con la fricción de la tela hasta que la piel queda expuesta por completo. La montaña de ropa descartada descansa entre el borde de la cama y el grueso tapete que cubre el piso.

—Te deseo muchísimo. —Wolfram está en el foco de todos sus sentidos, tanto en palabras como en acciones.

Yuuri tiene la sensación de que esto es algo que le estaba faltando pero no lo sabia. Que era exactamente eso que faltaba, no está seguro, pero ahora que lo tiene su pecho se siente lleno. Probablemente se trate de sentirse deseado. Por otra persona. Por un hombre. Por Wolfram.

—¿Tienes frio? —Por alguna razón es necesario aparentar calma en este momento. La pregunta banal está bien fundamentada, el calor ardiente de sus cuerpos no es rival para el invierno en Shin Makoku.

—Si, entremos a la cama —está de acuerdo el tercer hijo. Una vez desplazados, se apresura a cubrirlo con las sabanas y con su propio cuerpo—. Puedo mantenerte caliente...

Eso de seguro. Pero el doble sentido no tiene efecto, ambos tiritan y se abrazan para superar los escalofríos. Bajo las sabanas pesadas Wolfram no pierde tiempo en retomar la acción. Le besa con una dulzura muy propia de él y acaricia el flanco izquierdo de su cuerpo, luego el estomago, bajando hasta alcanzar la ingle. Las caricias se deslizan rápidamente entre sus piernas y Yuuri suspira contra su boca al sentir el estímulo.

Desde hace tiempo deseaba esto con ganas, pero por alguna razón Wolfram parecía pensar que él disfrutaba mas de un rol mas activo. Aun habían cosas que Yuuri no quería admitir abiertamente, las razones eran varias, y sus inseguridades otras tantas, pero hoy todo parecía un poco mas simple.

Rompiendo un poco su típico escudo de falso estoicismo, relaja lo que puede sus músculos tensos y abre mas las piernas. Rodeando los hombros de la persona dueña de su afecto, aprieta el rostro contra su cuello. No sabe exactamente cuando ni como, pero junto a ellos en la cama está el típico cilindro de pomada que usan en la intimidad. Probablemente lo ha tomado Wolfram de la mesilla de luz cuando se metieron bajo las sábanas.

Sea como fuere, la sensación es una grata sorpresa en tiempo y forma. En una actitud nueva y extraña en él, besa el cuello y la mandíbula de Wolfram enérgicamente, buscando su boca, mordiendo con los labios húmedos. No quiere, ni puede, parar. La sensación de otra lengua enredada con la suya y la penetración podrían llevarlo fácilmente al limite. Gime al sentir los dedos presionar dentro, pulsando, directo hacia el nudo de sensaciones enmarañado en su estómago.

Tal vez Wolf no recordará mañana los ruidos que hace ahora, o será discreto acerca de ello, pero no es como si aun siguiera preocupado por esto. Lo único que importa es que no deje de estimularlo. Pero a su vez desea algo mas. Y ese algo es casi una realidad cuando deja de sentir sus dedos y anticipa la una opción que debería haber a continuación.

Mientras su cerebro incoherente lo bombardeaba con recuerdos de anteriores momentos íntimos, Yuuri abre mas las piernas e inconscientemente tensa todos los músculos. Dándose cuenta, vuelve a relajarse y acomodar su posición. Pero lo que tiene que pasar no está pasando. Ya dispuesto a replicar, siente la distintiva caricia de la carne suave y rígida.

Podría apreciar mucho que Wolfram empuje sin pensar sus caderas con fuerza hacia adelante, no le llamaría la atención que se perdiera en el deseo de esa manera estando alcoholizado, pero no lo hace. Y eso resulta casi tan frustrante como el amague a penetrarlo y no hacerlo. Los besos de Yuuri se vuelven un poco mas violentos y desprolijos, mordiendo y jadeando, retorciéndose cada vez mas.

La ligera risa de Wolfram es seguida de un comentario susurrado en voz baja. —Nunca te había visto así.

Él tampoco. Ni siquiera sabia que el sexo podía llegar a ser como esta dulce tortura. Yuuri tira de su cadera arrastrando los dedos sobre su piel, pero él no avanza.

Insistente, repite la acción con ciertos intervalos, sin caso. —Sigue... —susurra tímidamente, su voz y su cuerpo tiemblan.

—¿Mmm...? —el seductor tono barítono es simpáticamente burlon y tierno, Yuuri sabe que a continuación dirá algo incomodo—. ¿Que quieres?

Apelar al silencio no funciona, y no tiene paciencia para esperar. —Sigue... —insiste en voz mas baja con un suave quejido.

—Dime que quieres.

Wolfram es sexy, tan sexy. Pero no, aunque su cerebro divague, ¡ni loco va a responder lo que está esperando que diga! Va más allá de solo romper su fachada, es simplemente pedirle demasiado a un joven ordinario japonés.

Yuuri se limita a tironear del cuerpo del chico sobre él, e insistentemente besarle por aquí y por allá alrededor de la boca. No está poniendo atención en el beso que le convence, sino en la mano que pasa de entre sus piernas a su cadera, jalándolo por la comisura de su pierna a medida que empuja. La deseada penetración hace que Yuuri abra la boca en un silencioso gemido, apretando el abrazo alrededor su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo caliente.

No hay tiempo extra, el vaivén es mutuo y necesitado. Su cabeza está en blanco tal como en los jardines, con una sola idea pervertida flotando en ella. No hay nada de por medio entre ellos, por primera vez. Piel caliente dentro de piel caliente como la de todo el resto de sus cuerpos. Como la mejilla húmeda de Wolfram contra su clavícula, como las manos hirvientes que marcan el ritmo.

Es como un sueño. Más perfecto. El inesperado príncipe que ha encontrado en un mundo de magia y espadas. No solo una cara bonita en la fantasía de una almohada rosa, o un espontaneo pensamiento erótico diurno. La realidad está al alcance de sus manos. Wolfram está envuelto en sus brazos, jadeante, deseable. Deseándolo a él.

No hay nada mejor que el sexo con la persona mas importante.

Sabe que está al limite, lo siente casi llegar. Los gemidos y los gruñidos, que está seguro que no va a olvidar incluso si Wolfram lo hace, son fuertes. Incluso si es de lo mas embarazoso, no deben silenciarse, que el ruido crezca junto con la excitación y explote.

El gemido final se mezcla con demasiadas emociones, Yuuri se apena de que suene como un lloriqueo, pero está bien, para Wolfram es igual. La calma tras el acto es inquieta, el vaivén se rehúsa a terminar, e incluso si ya no hay nada por dar, los amantes siguen hasta el ultimo aliento. Enredados, bien acurrucados contra el otro, caen en un sueño profundo. El tercer hijo primero, el rey después de dar un ultimo vistazo al rostro del ángel dormido.

.

.

.

Wolfram recuerda. Recuerda todo.

Y es horrible. ¡Horrible!

Nunca más va a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara de nuevo. No mientras tenga esa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. ¿Y como es posible que hasta pueda escuchar la voz en su cabeza solo con ver fugazmente esos ojos verdes cristalinos?

¡Deja de burlarte!

No fue tan bueno como crees.

Hump.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
